Pulling Us Apart
by Rieka De-Volka
Summary: Drabble. WillElizabethJack. And he and she and he wonders, wonders if someone would notice if he and she and he fell, and the waves pulled a little harder.


**Title: **Pulling Us Apart.  
**Fandom**: Pirates of the Caribbean.  
**Characters:** Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner.  
**Rating:** R  
**Genre: **Angst.  
**Notes:** Drabble inspired by piratemoses' awesome vid. It was supposed to be slashy, and it is, to a certain extent, but I just couldn't completely keep Elizabeth away from this. The title is a parody to the song and video that inspired this, 'Pushing Me Away' by Linkin Park. To comply with policy, the lyrics of the song have been taken out.

**Pulling Us Apart.**

_

* * *

_Elizabeth hates them. Both of them. Because they are broken when they are supposed to be whole, and she cannot blame anyone but herself for it. Will she has led on and on and on, until there was nowhere else to go and his poor heart got drowned in her insecurities. Jack she killed in a strange moment of lucid and cold thoughts that cut through her, marking him worse than any other possible betrayal could have.

Elizabeth loves them and hates them and _hopes_. Hopes Will open his eyes and return to the forge, to be a respectable citizent and the good man he is and has always been, that he'll just choose someone who will love him and not hurt him like she has. Hopes Jack will stop this nonsense and act as he wants to, as himself, and not the living legend that has caged him in a quest to save the world as they knew it. Hopes they could just _go_ and leave her alone, with her ambicions and her lies, away from their fragile feelings and that terrible power both had given her the day they offered themselves to her.

Elizabeth watches the sails pick up the wind, dancing to its song. She watches the resistance that eventually propels them forward, the Pearl moaning softly as it moves steadily between the cloudless sky and the tamed waves, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, it would have been better if Jack had never bothered to save her from that bloody corset. Maybe then they would not be mourning their own deaths as they crossed the traitorous waters towards an uncertain future and their lives would not be sold already.

Elizabeth feels the tug that pulls her away, watches the sails, the sky, the waves and the horizon, and wonders if they would notice if she fell.

* * *

Will hates them. Both of them. Because they are so miserable it makes it impossible to truly _hate_ them, and he can't really blame either for what has happened. Elizabeth has only spoken the truth about her heart, and he can't judge her, not when she's trying to keep the only freedom she has left, the freedom to choose whom to love. Jack hasn't done anything to infuriate him, even when he could gloat or hurt him, and he can't judge him from being the man _she_ loves, not when he knows in his heart Jack _is_ the better man.

Will hates them and loves them and wants to know _why_. Why is that the sound of Elizabeth's voice slurring an indecent pirate song still makes his pulse speed up and the sight of her drenched in sweat and water as she twists herself all over the ropes makes him _ache_ for her. Why the scent of spice and _queer_ that follows Jack around plagues his dreams and the feel of those calloused fingers is now his greatest fantasy. Why they cannot both _go_ and leave him to his own sorrows, rejected by the woman he had loved and mocked by the man he would never be.

Will watches the moon smiling above them, a big cat eye observing their antics. He watches the clouds that gather around it and the stars that shine, bright and joyful, guiding their path towards their goal, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, it would have been better to let Jack be hung when he had had the chance. Maybe then they would not be suffering the melancholy of arranged fate awaiting them, and their lives would not be sold already.

Will feels the tug that pulls him away, watches the moon, the stars, the clouds and the horizon, and wonders if they would notice if he fell.

* * *

Jack hates them. Both of them. Because they have wrecked his life upside down, and he can't really blame them for having no clue of what they have done to him. Elizabeth is nothing but a pirate under the guise of a fine lady, waltzing among the crew and Will and himself with the same grace she used to dance among the aristocrats back in Port Royal. Will is but a child fighting to get his fairy-tale happyly-ever-after, a strange chimera of pirate and good man that is so easily manipulated, Jack is surprised he's still alive.

Jack hates them and loves them and _wants_. Wants to feel Elizabeth's skin sliding through his palms, forbidden and sacred and _his_, and the certain knowledge that he has won their bet far more effectively than a Kraken attack. Wants to taste Will, fully and completely and make him come undone, and erase that bothersome glassed look everytime their eyes meet across the deck of the Pearl. Wants them to _go_ and leave him to his faithful ship and the sea that he will always love, without the complicated notions of pride and honor and true friendship, where he only has to worry about getting more rum and steering the wheel towards the unknown.

Jack watches the sea swinging gently in the distance, the ancient dance of freedom. He watches the delicate twist of each crest, admires the beauty of the dolphins swiming around the ship, their playfulness and ignorance of the disaster brewing in the sea, and thinks that maybe, just maybe, it would have been better if they had left him dead and forgotten inside the bloody Kraken. Maybe then they would not be longing desperately for what they cannot have, and their lives would not be sold already.

Jack feels the tug that pulls him away, watches the sea, the crests, the dolphins and the horizon, and wonders if they would notice if he fell. 


End file.
